I'm Not What They Say
by BreakEven01
Summary: AU George is the new guy at SGH and he has somewhat of a bad reputation. Now he is trying to charm the one woman that can't be charmed. Mainly Gizzie, multiGeorge pairings, mentions of Alex and Lexie.
1. The New Guy

A/N Check out trailer at YouTube. The first chapter is shorter because it's just the intro, the chapters will get longer.

The doors to Seattle Grace slowly slide open as he took his first few steps into the building. He took his sunglasses off and looked around the building slightly bored with the way it looked, after you have lived and worked in L.A it was a little hard to get excited over an extremely white and plain looking hospital. A couple cute nurses walked by him and smiled shyly at him, he smirked back at them thinking to himself _well I guess this place won't be __so__ bad._ He put his glasses back on and headed to the elevator in search of the resident locker room.

* * *

"Have you guys seen him yet?" Alex asked as he threw his coat into his cubby and grabbed his scrub top.

Izzie looked up from tying her shoe "Seen who?"

"You haven't heard about the new guy coming today?" Cristina said in disbelief as she waited for Meredith to get ready to go.

Izzie shook her head "No, no one told me about any new guy."

"I wonder what he's like." Meredith said as she clipped her name tag to her coat.

"I wonder what kind of surgeon he's like." Cristina said looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if his reputation is as bad as they say it is." Alex smirked as he pulled his shirt off and put his scrub top on.

Izzie's ears perked up at Alex's last comment "What reputation?"

"Well I guess this guy is quite the player he has been caught like six times in the on call room having sex, a different woman each time."

Cristina rolled her eyes "Great it's one of those guys."

"So why is he coming here?" Meredith asked leaning against the wall.

"Well after they caught him and a scrub nurse in the elevator going at it they finally had it and kicked him out." a voice from the doorway said. They all turned to look at the door to see who it was. Izzie stood up and took a step back toward Cristina and Meredith whose mouths were slightly open. Alex looked up and down at him and gave him a 'whatever' look.

He took his sunglasses off and extended a hand "Hi I'm George, George O'Malley." he smiled at them.


	2. Never Going To Happen

George stood there with his hand extended waiting for someone to shake it and introduce themselves. Alex gave him another look up and down then put his hand in George's and shook it.

"Alex." he said nodding slightly at him.

George smiled "Nice to meet you." he tuned his attention to the three women standing across the room. He took a few steps closer to them with his hand still in front of him.

Meredith took his hand and smiled back at him "Meredith." she said still looking at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Hi Meredith." he said then extended his hand to Cristina who just looked at it for a second then shook it.

"Cristina Yang." she said.

"Cristina Yang huh? I've heard a lot about you." George said as he shook her hand.

Cristina looked slightly surprised "Seriously?"

"Yeah the Dr. Weber said that you would be giving me a run for my money in the cardio game. It's a pleasure to meet you." George said sweetly making even someone as stone faced as Cristina blush slightly. It was true that ever since he had been a teenager George seem to be able to charm girls with his smooth lines and sweet smile, in high school he was probably the most popular mathlete there ever was because of his handy skills with the ladies. As George looked to the next woman in line he noticed that she had to be one of the hottest doctors he had ever seen. She had long blond hair that was pinned up in a messy bun and light makeup covering her face. He smiled at her and extended his hand back out. "And you are?"

Izzie looked at his hand then crossed her arms across her chest "Izzie Stevens." she said coldly.

George's smile faded slightly as he dropped his hand down to his side "Nice to meet you Izzie Stevens." he said as he gave her one last look before turning around and looking at the cubbies. "So do you guys know which one is mine?" he asked as he looked at all the full shelves.

"Over here in the corner." Alex said pointing toward the cubby next to his. George nodded and walked over to it and opened his backpack that was around his shoulder. They all stared at him as he pulled out his white coat and scrubs. As he went to grab his stethoscope he noticed them all looking at him "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked as he looked from Alex to Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie.

"No." Meredith said as she took a few steps forward "it's just been the four of us for such a long time that having you here is a little…."

"Uncomfortable?" George asked.

"More like weird." Meredith said as she looked back at Cristina and nodded toward the door.

Cristina faked looking at her watch and said "Oh look at the time! We have to go pick up our interns for rounds." she said heading toward the door.

"Yeah we really have to be going." Alex said as he opened the door and took a step out poking his head back in saying "It was nice to meet you." then he left without another word.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Cristina said walking out.

Meredith smiled at him "See you around." then she left. George smiled to himself and pulled the rest of the stuff out of his bag almost forgetting that Izzie was in the room. He looked up at her surprised to see her still standing there.

"Oh hi." he said turning toward her. Izzie didn't say anything she just looked at him, "Izzie? You ok?" He asked taking a step toward her.

"Let's get one thing straight," Izzie finally said "you don't interest me so don't think for a minute that you and I are ever going to happen, because we aren't."

George looked at her in surprise "What makes you think that I want us to 'happen'?" he asked as he put air quotes around the word 'happen'.

"I saw the way you looked at me right before you put your hand out. You were checking me out and I don't appreciate being googled at when I'm at work." Izzie said as she uncrossed her arms.

"Well you are a little full of yourself don't you think?" George said defensively.

"Excuse me?"

George crossed his arms "Well you wouldn't have thought I was googleing you if you hadn't heard about my past, but now that you have, what? You think that every woman I look at I want? I mean you automatically think that I want you." George explained getting a little pissed off at her assumptions, and also a little turned on.

Izzie shook her head "Whatever the point is don't think that you can come in here, smile at me and think you are going to get some from me. That might be how it was with all the sluts at your last job but I'm not like that, I am not going to drool over your green eyes, wavy hair, and your cute smile." Izzie said as she started heading toward the door.

"So you admit it?" George asked over his shoulder as Izzie opened the door.

"Admit what?" Izzie asked.

George turned and smiled at her "That I have a cute smile." Izzie narrowed her eyes at him then left the locker room closing the door behind her. George went back to his cubby and started to get dressed in his scrubs trying hard not to smile but couldn't help how much fun that had been. Izzie had spunk and it was most definitely a turn on. Most girls smiled and blushed at him and it's not really a challenge but Izzie was something different, something more intriguing. He had to admit it was going to be pretty fun getting her into bed.

* * *

A/N So I know I am writing George as sort of a jackass right now but that is all a part of the plan. He isn't suppose to be like the George that we know and love. 

Anyway was it any good?


	3. I Know What You Are Thinking

Izzie stomped over to the nurse's station where Meredith and Cristina were standing. She was still wound up from the conversation that she and George had just had and couldn't seem to find a way to calm down. He thought that she couldn't see right through his nice guy act but the second she saw him she had him pegged for Mark Slone Jr. (aka nice guy outside but a manwhore through and through).

She huffed as she slumped onto the counter next to Meredith, "I hate that guy." she said loudly making a nurse look up from her work for a second.

"Who?" Meredith asked not looking up from the chart in her hand.

"George." Izzie hissed.

"Really?" Meredith asked surprised "I think he's kind of sweet." she said looking from Izzie to Cristina.

"Meredith how could you think that that manwhore is anything but just that, a manwhore?" Izzie asked with wide eyes and a "seriously" look upon her face. Meredith just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the chart that she had in her hands. Izzie looked at Cristina for a little help "Cristina talk to her." Izzie pleaded.

Cristina looked at her "I can't." she said blankly.

Izzie face became confused "Why?"

"Because I kind of agree with her." Cristina said in a small ashamed voice.

Izzie's eyes went wide "What? Guys come on! He is everything that we always hated about Alex in the beginning, why is Dr. McSlutty any different?" Izzie argued.

"Why are you so against him?" Cristina asked a little confused about Izzie's complete dislike for the guy she had spent less then 5 minutes with.

"I just am." Izzie said defensively.

"Oh great come back Iz." Meredith said handing the chart to the nurse in front of her. Izzie just rolled her eyes at the two as they walked off leaving her her to stand in the hallway alone.

* * *

George stepped out of the locker room fixing his collar not paying attention where he was going when someone accidentally knocked into him, making them spill files all over the place. 

"Damn it!" the woman said as she bent down gabbing files quickly off the ground.

George looked down "I am so sorry." he said as he bent down trying to help the woman.

"It's fine. It was my fault." she explained as she gathered the last of the fallen files.

George shook his head "No it was mine, I wasn't watching where I was going." he said standing up with the woman. He smiled at her and handed the files over to her. "I really am sorry." he apologized again.

She smiled at him "It's ok no harm done." she said blushing slightly at him.

"I'm George O'Malley. I'm new here." he said holding his hand out to her.

"I'm Lexie Grey, I'm not new here and I would shake your hand but I have a feeling that all of these would fall again and then we would be back in the same situation we were in before. You would apologize and I would say it's not your fault and then the cycle would continue until we are both so sick of each other that we would rather be any where but with each other." Lexie said noticing George was looking at her as if she was crazy, "I'm rambling aren't I? I'll just go bury myself right now." she said walking past George but not getting too far before George put a hand on her arm making her stop and turn around.

"I like the rambling. I think it's cute." he said making Lexie blush even more then before "and maybe you can bury yourself tomorrow." George said smiling at her.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Well because if you bury yourself now then I won't be able to take you out tonight." he said smoothly.

Lexie smiled and looked down at her feet "That sounds nice, but…"

"But you have a boyfriend." George said knowing that that was the next thing she was going to say.

Lexie looked up at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry."

George shrugged his shoulders "It's fine I should have figured someone as cute as you would already have a boyfriend. He's a lucky guy." George said pretending to be sad. He knew that in all likely that she wouldn't be in a relationship for long, in his experience relationships never last so it was just a matter of time before he swept in and has some fun with her.

Lexie gave him one last look then turned around and headed to where ever she was going. George smiled slightly to himself until he heard some light clapping coming from the nurse's station in the corner. He looked over to find non other then Izzie Stevens clapping and smiling bitchally at him.

"Nice going," she said sarcastically, giving him to thumbs up "real smooth."

George walked up to her, "What the hell is your problem? You have known me for less then 20 minutes and you seem to think that I am the spawn of Satan. What did I ever do to you?" he asked a getting more and more pissed off at her.

"Oh it's not you." Izzie said innocently "it's just everything you do. How you treat women."

"How's that?"

"You use them for sex and then ignore them after you get what you want fromm them." Izzie explained "For example the way you just treated Lexie." Izzie said pointing over to where he was just standing.

George looked behind him at the spot then back at Izzie "I think I treated her nicely."

"Oh please you pretended to be nice but in reality you were just picturing what she looks like naked." Izzie said crossing her arms. George narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. He hated that she seem to be able to look right through him but he also figured that he could have some fun with it.

"You think you know what I'm thinking?" He asked her. Izzie smiled at him and nodded. "What am I thinking now?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"You are thinking about how much you hate that you can't hide from me." Izzie said leaning against the nurse's station.

"Wrong."

Izzie raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah?" George nodded "Then what are you thinking?" she asked.

George took a step toward her running a hand up her side "I'm picturing you naked." he whispered. Izzie shook her head in disgust and shoved him off her.

"God you are the sleaziest little son of a -"

"Stevens!" the Chiefs voice boomed from the other side of the hallway. Izzie gave George one more death glare before turning her attention to the Chief who was making his way toward her.

"Do you need something Chief?" she asked as he stopped in front of her.

He looked from her to George who was standing up straighter then he was before "Ah I see you have meet or newest resident." he said looking back at her.

Izzie looked from the Chief to George to back to the chief "Yeah we were just talking." she said through her clenched teeth.

"Well I was looking for someone to scrub in with me but since you seem to be becoming friends with Dr. O'Malley you can be the doctor he shadows today." the chief explained.

Izzie's mouth feel open "Excuse me?" George started smiling off to the side extremely amused with the situation she just got herself into.

"George here has to shadow a doctor today so he can learn the ropes around here. You can be the doctor he shadows," the Chief noticed the shocked look on her face "that's ok with you, isn't it?" he said in the scary Chief voice that means 'it better be ok with you'.

Izzie gave him a fake smile "Of course it is. I would love to have Dr. O'Malley follow me around….all day." Izzie hissed out the last word.

Chief smiled at her "Good." then he looked at George "Is that ok with you O'Malley?"

George smiled "I wouldn't want it any other way, sir."

"Ok well I leave you two to rounds" he said walking off. Izzie kept smiling until she was sure the Chief couldn't see her. She looked over at George who was still smiling at her.

"So," George said taking a step forward "where to first?"

Izzie rolled her eyes and put her face into her hands thinking, _Today is going to be a long day._


	4. A Stressful Day

"Hey Julie!" Izzie greeted her patient as she walked into the room with George trailing behind her.

Julie looked up from the magazine in her lap and smiled at Izzie "Hey Dr. Stevens. How are you today?" she asked looking at George who came around the other side of her bed and crossed his arms.

"Good. How about you? Any luck keeping food down today?" Izzie asked as she took a pen out and opened up Julie's chart.

Julie shook her head "No I ate some jell-o this morning and then I got to see it come back up. That helped me decide never to eat jell-o again." she explained looking over at George in confusion.

George noticed the confusion in her eye and cleared his throat slightly and took a step forward "Hi I'm Dr. O'Malley I'm just shadowing Dr. Stevens today." he said introducing himself.

"Yeah it's better if you just ignore him.." Izzie said still writing a few things down on the file.

"Why's that? Is he not a good doctor?" Julie asked looking between the both of them.

"No it's just if you ignore him he won't talk." Izzie said looking up at Julie.

George uncrossed his arms "Hey -"

"So today you will go in for some tests and we'll know where to go after that." Izzie explained cutting George off.

"Do you think it's serious?" she asked with slight panic in her voice.

"It's shouldn't be," George said before Izzie "most likely it's just the flu but if it's something else it's rare that it is something death defying." George said trying not to smile at the fact that Izzie was sending him some dark glares right now.

Julie looked from George to Izzie "Is that true Dr. Stevens?" she asked.

Izzie looked down at Julie and forced a smile "Yeah," she hissed out "it's true." Julie let out a deep breath and sat back on the bed more comfortably.

* * *

George closed the door behind them as they left Julie's room. The second she heard the door click shut Izzie wiped around ready to shout at him. 

George held up his hand "Before you shout can I say one thing?" he asked.

Izzie clenched her jaw tighter "What?" she asked through her teeth.

George smiled slyly "You're really sexy when you're angry."

Izzie almost started to shake with anger "ARGG." she grunted loudly as she turned around and put the chart away at the nurse's station. George smiled wider and followed after her. As Izzie wrote some stuff down on her new chart she tried to ignore George who was hovering over her shoulder trying to see what the next case they were going to was. After another minute or so Izzie looked up from the chart "Will you stop that?" she asked annoyed.

"Stop what?" George asked trying to play dumb.

Izzie turned and looked at him "Stop hovering. It's distracting."

George smiled "Me being close to you is distracting?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But that's the way you made it sound."

"But that's not what I - "Izzie stopped mid sentence and closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to cool her anger down. George couldn't help but laugh lightly he loved how he could get under her skin and push her buttons. He may have only known her 3 hours but so far they have been 3 pretty entertaining hours. "You know what?" Izzie said as she opened her eyes.

"What?" George asked still smiling at her.

Izzie gave him a fake smile "I am going to take the high ground here and just ignore you."

"How is that the high ground?" George asked as Izzie grabbed the chart on the counter and started walking down the hallway.

"Because if I ignore you, you wont annoy me which means you wont end up leaving this place in a body bag." she explained as George caught up to "See? High ground." she said as she turned the corner with George following after her.

* * *

"ARGG!" Izzie grunted as she slammed her tray down and slumped into one of the open chairs at Meredith, Alex, and Lexie's lunch table. "I hate him!!" she almost shouted. 

"Who?" Alex asked as he poked at his food.

"Who else?" Izzie grumbled as she rested her head down on the table.

Meredith looked up from the book she was reading "Are you still going on about George?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Dr. O'Malley?" Lexie said perking her head up at his name.

"Yes." Izzie moaned at even the sound of his name. "He is the biggest pain in the ass ever."

"Really?" Lexie said as she took a bit out of her salad "I think he's kind of sweet." Alex shifted his gazed to her.

Izzie raised her head and looked at her "You sound like Meredith."

"You think he's sweet?" Alex asked defensively.

Lexie looked over and smiled at him "Not as sweet as you." she said running her hand down his arm and putting her hand in his.

Izzie rolled her eyes "If you guys are going to do that please go somewhere else." Lexie and Alex both looked at her then rolled their eyes as they let each others hands go.

"Why do you hate him so much Iz?" Meredith asked putting her book down on the table.

Izzie sat back in her chair and ran her hand over her tied back hair "He is just so annoying and rude and he drives me absolutely crazy. He just keep trying to get under my skin and it makes me just want to slap him across the face." she said clenching her jaw in anger.

Alex looked over at the door then back at Izzie "This probably isn't the best time to tell you this but he is walking into the cafeteria right now."

"Damn it!" she said sliding lower into her chair hoping he wouldn't see her. "He better not sit down here." she hissed.

"He's not." Meredith said "It looks like he is sitting with someone else."

Izzie sat up straighter and saw that he was on the other end of the room sitting down at an empty table with Nurse Olivia. "Good. I have had enough of him today." Izzie said poking at her food.

Meredith stood up "Well I have to go prep for the Chiefs surgery. I will talk to you guys later." she said walking away.

"Actually I have to go too." Alex said standing up and grabbing his tray.

Lexie looked up at him "Yeah I'll head out with you." she stood up and grabbed her tray "See ya Iz."

Izzie grunted slightly then looked over at George who was whispering something in Olivia's ear. Olivia giggled at whatever he had just said, Izzie just rolled her eyes, gave him a look of disgust and slumped back in her chair "Manwhore." she said to herself.


	5. Nighttime Thoughts

A/N Not my favorite chapter but it sort of is a transitional chapter that will lead into the reast of the story.

"Goodnight Iz"

"Goodnight." Izzie waved to Lexie as they passed each other on Izzie's way out of the hospital. The day had finally come to an end and surprisingly enough she didn't end up killing George. He had been annoying, sure, but her whole taking the high ground thing seemed to pay off. Yeah it had been a stressful day but now it was over and there was nothing standing between her and her nice warm bed now. Or so she thought.

Izzie turned the corner to the entrance of the hospital only to find George standing right outside the door. He was back to wearing what he showed up in and he looked as if he was waiting for someone, _"Please god tell me he isn't waiting for me."_ Izzie thought to herself. She walked out the door slowly hoping he wouldn't see her and she could just go home without getting anymore frustrated than she had already been throughout the day.

She almost got past him when she heard "Hey" coming from behind her. She paused in place and turned around to look at him. But to her surprise he wasn't saying hey to her, he was saying hey to Olivia who had walked out behind her. Izzie starred at them as they greeted each other with a light peck on the lips.

_"How can Olivia not see what a jackass he is?" _Izzie thought to herself as George put his arm around her and head toward the parking lot. As they walked past George's eyes flickered to her for a second then back to Olivia. Izzie knew that he was trying to get under her skin but she wouldn't let him she was taking the high ground and was ignoring him. But the more she ignored him the harder it was to not notice him.

"Anyone home?" Izzie called out as she took her jacket off and hung it up.

"In here." Meredith called from the living room. Izzie looked around the corner to find Meredith and Cristina eating pizza and watching some old movie. "Hey." Meredith said putting down her pizza.

"Hey." Izzie said leaning against the wall.

"You look like hell." Cristina stated not even looking away from the TV.

\Izzie rolled her eyes "Thanks, that's just what I needed to hear today." she leaned forward off the wall and heading toward the stairs.

"Do you want any pizza?" Meredith asked.

"No I'm wiped I'm going to go to bed." she said climbing the stairs "Goodnight."

Izzie flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she was tired and she knew she was but she couldn't seem to close her eyes. Her thoughts kept traveling back throughout the day, to everything that had happened, to George. He was by far one of the most annoying men she had ever met, it was almost like he didn't even act his age, he was 29 acting like a16 year old. He pushed her buttons and laughed at her frustration, and to top it all off he actually thought that if he bothered her enough that she would sleep with him. He thinks that she is going to fall for his nice body, cute smile, wavy hair, and deep green eyes, which is the craziest thought in the whole world because she wants something more, something deeper, not just a romp in the nearest on-call room. She wants a relationship, something that he could clearly never give her.

Although she had to admit that maybe it would be nice to just be with someone without scaring them away with questions like "where is this going?" And truth be told she really didn't have time for a full relationship, maybe having a relationship that was just sex would be good, maybe it would be kind of fun. Wait what was she thinking? Why is she is actually considering this? DAMN IT! He isn't even here and he is still pushing her buttons. Damn him and his annoying ways.

"Ok Iz you are just going to close your eyes and never, _ever_, consider sleeping with him again." Izzie said to herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and started to drift off to sleep.

In a bed across town George was also looking up at the ceiling thinking about a certain blond doctor that in many ways had become his new obsession. Even now as he lay next to a sleeping Olivia he couldn't help but think about Izzie. He wanted her, he knew it, she knew it, and he was sure a lot of other people knew it even after just one day. There was just something about her that captivated him, she was stubborn and sarcastic and slightly a bitch, but he could also tell she was lonely and a part of her was begging to get out. To get out of this secure and boring life that she had built around herself and live a little even if it was just for a little while and he knew that if she would just give him the chance he could be that for her. He wasn't saying that he was going to give her some amazing relationship that led to moving in together and having a future together but he could help her just have a fun and be in a relationship without strings attached.

But to do this, to actually get her to trust him enough to let him help her he would have to change slightly. He would have to try and stop bugging her and try to be nice, if that was possible.

"Hey you're still up?" Olivia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her "Yeah." he whispered.

She leaned up to him "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You." he lied smiling at her. She smiled back at him and kissed him lightly. She pulled him on top of her and last thought to enter George's head for the rest of the night was _I'll turn over a new leaf….tomorrow._


	6. Why So Nice?

A/N Sorry it took forever.

"Good morning all!" George greeted everyone as he walked in the locker room holding two cups of coffee in his hands. They all grumbled at him tiredly and continued getting ready for the morning rounds. George saw Izzie clipping her tag to her jacket in the corner of the room and decided that now was better then later to make nice with her.

"Good morning Izzie." he said as he walk over to her.

Izzie was silent.

"Iz?" George said looking at her confused. She still said nothing it wasn't until he looked at the side of her head that he realized that he had her head phones on and her ipod turned up loudly. George poked her in the side startling her.

"Geez!" Izzie jumped back and ripped her headphones out of her ears "George what the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

George pointed down at the ipod in her hand "I tried to get your attention but you had your music up to loud."

"Oh." Izzie said looking at her ipod then back up at George.

"Sorry that I startled you." George apologized.

Izzie narrowed her eyes "You are apologizing?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." George explained trying hard not to make a witty and slightly mean comeback.

Izzie shook her head "I don't buy it, what are you up to?"

"I'm just trying to be a good person." George said clutching one of the coffee cups tightly.

"Impossible you are a bad person and a bad person can never be good." Izzie said sitting down and put on her shoes.

George's jaw clenched "You know what, never mind I was trying to be nice but I can't be nice to someone who is going out of the way to be a real bitch." George put one of the coffee cups down on the bench next to Izzie "Here! Have a good morning!" then he stalked off to his cubby.

Izzie looked at the coffee he put down next to her _Was he really trying to be nice? _She looked over at him throw his jacket into his cubby. _Wow nice going Iz you could have at least said one nice thing to him. _She looked back down at the coffee then back at George _But why is he trying to be nice to me? Yesterday he was trying to piss me off and now what? Oh wait! He isn't' doing this as a way of….he wouldn't do that…_Izzie's eyes narrowed _would he? _She looked down at the coffee once again _Is he using the coffee as a way to make me believe he is a good guy so I will sleep with him? _Izzie stayed looking at the coffee for a few minutes until she heard her pager go off indicating that she had to go pick up her interns. She looked back up at George watching him as he search for is scrub shirt in his bag, she accidentally let her eyes wonder down his torso, she titled her head to the side slightly as he searched the top shelf of his cubby and looked at his arms as he frantically searched.

"Iz?" she heard someone say to her snapping her out of whatever trance she was in.

"What?" she said looking up at Meredith and Cristina.

"I asked if you were coming." Meredith said looking at her confused.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming." Izzie said looking back over at George who had found his shirt and was now putting it on. She looked back down at the coffee knowing that if she took it, it would start up his whole trying to get in her pants thing again. She hesitated for a second before she grabbed it and walked out with Meredith and Cristina missing the small smile that came across George's face as she left.

* * *

"Hi." Izzie said over the nurse's station counter at George who was sitting working on some charts. 

"I'm sorry are we speaking?" George asked as he continued to work.

Izzie rolled her eyes "Listen I know I was being slightly rude earlier-"

"No you were being a bitch and it wasn't slightly." George cut her off.

"Fine I was being a full on bitch but I'm willing to start over with you if you are?" Izzie explained. George smiled down at his chart and looked up at Izzie.

"Seriously?"

Izzie smiled "Seriously."

"Ok sounds good." George said standing up. "Did you like it?"

Izzie looked at him confused "What?"

"The coffee?" he asked walking around the counter to her side.

"Oh yeah!" Izzie said when realization hit her "It was really good."

George nodded "Good I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just got you what I usually get."

"Well it was good." They stood their awkwardly not exactly feeling comfortable with this whole trying to be nice thing.

"Uhh listen," Izzie started clearing her throat. "Just because we are being nice to each other doesn't mean you are going to get any with me."

George put the chart down on the counter "And what makes you think I want to get any with you?"

"Oh please!" Izzie said giving him a 'give me a break' look "you and I both know you where all over me yesterday."

"Again with being full of yourself." George putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's true!"

"No it's not!" George said shouting "I don't want you! I have never not wanted someone as much as I don't want you!"

"George just admit it!" Izzie yelled crossing her arms.

"I DON'T WANT YOU!!!" George yelled making people turn their heads "When is that going to get through your thick skull?" he stormed off leaving her standing by herself.

* * *

George slammed his way into the men's bathroom trying to cool off. He paced back and forth for a minute or so until he had finally clamed down. He had to admit that his lying was getting extremely good, she probably bought every word that he shouted at her.

He turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face. He looked up in the mirror trying to think of how the hell he was going to try and find a way a get her to believe he didn't want her because obviously the nice guy thing wasn't working so well.


	7. Quick and Snappy Wit

A/N Sorry for such the long wait, writers block, you know how it is. I hope you all like this new chapter. Reme,ber to leave a comment.

"Joe can I have another?" Izzie asked holding up her glass. She had already had four shots but she couldn't help but want to get really smashed tonight. It had felt like the longest day ever, she had been in surgery for 9 hours and she didn't get to have any lunch and her feet felt like they were about to fall off. _Yup the biggest downside of being a surgeon had to be all the standing, I mean would it kill them to put in some chairs? _

"How many have you had?" Joe asked re-filling her glass.

"Only 2."

Joe gave her a look.

"3" she tried again, but he still kept looking at her.

"Ok 4" she rolled her eyes "Does it matter? I mean this is a bar, people come here to drink and to keep drinking until they are on the floor passed out."

Joe nodded "Ok I'll let you keep going but when you hit 10 I am cutting you off, and if you pass out on my floor I am leaving you there." he said turning and walking away. Izzie looked down at her glass, she knew that she probably should stop because if she didn't she would be regretting it tomorrow morning. After another minute of staring down at the drink she just shrugged her shoulders and brought it up to her lips and threw her head back swigging the shot down as fast as possible.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Isobel Stevens actually downing shots?" a voice said from behind her before he sat beside her. She just rolled her eyes because she didn't even have to look at him to know that it was George. "Who knew you had a bad side?" he joked putting his beer down on the counter. She just looked over at him than put her glass down beside his. "What no snappy comment? No remark about how much of a jackass I am?"

"I am too drained to comment and you are a jackass." she said picking up a peanut and breaking it open.

"Well I don't know if I want to sit here if you aren't going to pick on me, I mean it's cute to see you get all worked up and red in the face." George said as he took a sip out of his glass.

"Well that's good because I don't want you sitting here anyways." she said popping the peanut into her mouth.

George swallowed the beer in his mouth and smiled "See there it is," he put down his drink "there is that quick and snappy wit I wanted."

"Oh!" Izzie said in surprise "that's what it is that you like about me? The quick and snappy wit? Well now I know all I need to do to keep you away from me is be slow and un-snappy." she answered picking up another peanut.

"Un-snappy isn't a word."

"Yes it is."

George shook his head "No it isn't."

"Yes it is, un-snappy is so a word."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Izzie exclaimed, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Oh so if you say it's a word that means it must be a word, right?"

"Exactly."

George smiled at her "Whatever." he picked up his beer and took another drink.

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't there a head board somewhere that needs a few more notches in it?" Izzie asked trying to flag down Joe to re-fill her drink.

George laughed and looked down at his drink "Probably," then he looked up at her "but I'm having more fun with you right now." Izzie looked over at him and couldn't help but notice the cute lopsided smile on his face and he did have the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. "Plus I have to get up early tomorrow, I don't have the energy for that tonight." he said looking away and picking up a peanut.

Izzie smiled "You run out of energy?"

"Yeah, why? did you think I was like the energizer bunny or something?" he asked.

"No more like those little kiddy rides outside of grocery stores, I thought you just put a quarter in you and you just go." she joked.

George laughed slightly and smiled "Yeah a lot of people think of me like that, but they don't know the real me." he said, his smile fading.

Izzie looked over at him and rolled her eyes "Please!" she laughed eating another peanut.

He looked at her strangely "What? You don't believe me?"

"I believe that you believe that that line is actually a good one."

"You don't think I am being sincere?" he asked slightly angry.

Izzie shook her head "You just want me to think that you are being sincere so I will take pity on you and sleep with you." George narrowed his eyes slightly _Damn she is good. I can't pull any of the usual crap with her. _

George leaned forward onto the counter "You're good." he admitted.

Izzie just shrugged her shoulders "I know."

"Well at least you know it."

"Well when you have been hit on as much as I have you pick up on a few things." Izzie said as she watched Joe pour her another drink.

"This is #6." Joe reminded her.

"I know." she said in an annoyed voice as she looked for some more money to give to him.

George looked from Joe to Izzie and smiled "Here let me get this one." he said opening his wallet and handed Joe the money.

Izzie looked up from her purse "No you don't have to do that."

"It's fine." he said as Joe turned to leave. "I'm sitting next to a beautiful woman it would be rude of me not to pay for at least one of her drinks, my mother taught me better than that."

Izzie gave him a questioned look "Your mother taught you to pay for beautiful women's drinks? What she figure that don't take candy from strangers was just too much of a no brainier?"

George nodded "Something like that." he looked down at his watch. "Well I should be heading out I really do have to get up early tomorrow." he took a last sip of his beer than stood up and looked down at Izzie "Do you need a ride? You have had a lot to drink tonight."

She shook her head "No I'm going to call for a taxi."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok well than I'll see you tomorrow." he said turning to leave.

He got a few steps when he heard Izzie call out "George!"

He turned around "Yeah?"

"I do need a ride." she said standing up and walking toward him, " But this doesn't mean we are friends or that I'm going to sleep with you." she said as she walked past him.

George smiled "We'll see." he answered than turned to follow her.


	8. Back Seat Driving

George stopped at a red light and looked over at Izzie who was looking out the passenger side window. That had been about the sixth time since they got into the car that George had looked over at her and it was driving her absolutely insane. She hated when people kept looking at her, it was weird.

He turned his head to look straight ahead and leaned back in his seat. "Something interesting out there?" he asked.

Izzie turned her head to look at him "No why?"

"Well you haven't stopped looking out there since we got in the car and you haven't said a word in ten minutes." George explained.

"Well some of us can go longer than 30 seconds without making some kind of comment, I know that's shocking to you, and I am staring out the window because I'm trying to ignore the fact that you keep looking at me." Izzie said extremely annoyed.

"Well I keep looking at you because you keep looking out the window, so stop." he argued.

"Well stop looking at me and I won't have to look out the window." Izzie snapped back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

It got really quiet in the car and they both tried to ignore the fact that there was a small tension in the car. The light turned green but George didn't start moving because he was too focused in not looking over at her.

"The lights green." Izzie pointed out.

George snapped out of it and looked up at the light "I know." he started to drive forward.

"Well you weren't moving." Izzie said.

"I was thinking."

"You think?"

George gripped the stirring wheel tighter "Yes."

"Shocking."

George looked over at her for a second then snapped his head back "You know what that's enough from the peanut gallery and stop being a back sit driver."

Izzie eyes went wide "I was not back seat driving, I do not back seat drive."

"Oh well that's funny because you were just back seat driving." George shot back.

"I'm not even in the back seat!"

"It's a figure of speech."

Then it got silent in the car again, both of them really wanting to say something but didn't want to be the first person to say it. They had to admit it was pretty fun to argue.

"Get off at this exit." Izzie whispered the directions.

"Ok." George quickly took the car off the freeway, he was going so fast Izzie grabbed onto the side of the door trying to brace herself. "Will you stop that?"

She looked at him "Stop what?"

"Grabbing the door! It's annoying!"

"Well if you wouldn't drive like a maniac." she explained.

"Hey I lived in L.A if you didn't drive fast you didn't drive, you died." he looked over at her again as she slumped back into her seat "You know what? You are a mean drunk." he said.

She looked over at him "What?"

"You are a mean drunk! I mean you were fine at the bar because you were still drinking but now you are just drunk and you are a mean drunk." he said.

"Or you are just so annoying that it brings out the mean in me." Izzie said rolling her eyes and looking back out the passenger side window.

George shook his head "We were actually getting along at Joe's, what happened from there to here?" he asked.

"You started driving crazy and you started looking at me every other second." Izzie said pointing at a street coming up "Turn left up here." she directed.

He did as she said and drove down the street until she told him to stop in front of a dark house in the middle of the street. "You sure someone's home?" he asked looking at the dark house.

"No." Izzie said taking off her seat belt looking at the house then back at George. "But I'll be fine." George just nodded and looked at her nut sure what to say at the moment. "Ok well thanks for the ride." Izzie said reaching for the door handle and turning away. Before she could open the door George put his hand on her arm.

"Izzie wait." he said pulling her back leaning over to her really fast trying to capture her lips with his. Right before his lips touched her she swatted his on the side of the head. "Oh OW!" he moaned putting a hand on his head and leaning back in his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Izzie asked obviously pissed off at his last move.

"I just thought -"

"Just thought what? That you would kiss me and I would automatically fall into bed with you? Is that it? Because I may be drunk but I am not stupid!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"You know what, whatever, I should have known better than to think you were actually just trying to be nice by giving me a ride home. I should have figured you would want a reward for this." she said opening the door. "I can't believe you." she got out and slammed the door shut. But she didn't get too far before she started to stumble slightly. George got out of the car quickly and grabbed her before she fell over.

"Here let me get you inside." he said leading her toward the front.

Izzie tried to shrug him off "No I can do it myself." she grumbled.

"If I let you do it yourself you may break your neck trying to get upstairs." he said stopping at the front door and turning the door knob "you guys really should lock your door at night." he said leading her through the door

"Thanks for the concern _officer_." Izzie commented sarcastically as she slumped against him. They headed up the stairs and eventually got upstairs with only a few problems on the way.

"Which room?" George asked.

"That one." Izzie pointed lazily.

"Door number two it is." George said opening the door and carrying her to her bed. "Geez what did you drink?" he asked as he placed her down on her pillow.

"Vodka, straight up." she said giving him a thumbs up.

George looked down at her and shook his head "Man you cannot hold your liquor." he joked.

"I can hold it better than you." Izzie mumbled as she started to doze off. George grabbed a near by trash can and sat it by her bedside and squatted next to her. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He gently touched her cheek with is hand before he stood up and looked around the room. He saw a chair in the corner of the room that looked slightly comfortable. He grabbed the one of the blankets at the end of the bed and cover Izzie with it, then he grabbed the second blanket and headed over to the chair in the corner and sat down. He figured she would get up at some point and someone would need to fetch her some aspirin, and he was here already and he didn't know if anyone was home or when anyone would get home so he would just crash there.

He looked over at Izzie sleeping and couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to just slip into her bed next to her, wake her up, and take advantage of her right now but something in him didn't want to. Something in him felt bad for even thinking about doing that. If this had been anyone else he would have without a moments pause, why was Izzie any different? What was wrong with him?

George just shrugged the weird feeling he was having off and closed his eyes, maybe it would go away in the morning and than he could go back to trying to sleep with her.


	9. Breakfast

_Clank_!

Izzie's head bolted up off her pillow at the large crash down stairs, but the second she sat up she regretted it. Her head was pounding and making her slightly dizzy and nauseous. _Nice Izzie you couldn't just have gone home last night, no you had to go to Joe's. _

_CLANK!_

There was an even louder crash that made Izzie put her hand on her head and pinch her eyes closed. _Who the hell is that? _she asked herself as she slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw George standing over a pan of eggs, in an apron.

George looked up at the door and saw Izzie standing there "Oh hey, good morning sunshine!" he said happily and he moved the eggs around in the pan. "How did you sleep?"

Izzie just stared at him for a moment than crossed her arms "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

George looked up at her with sad eyes "You mean you don't remember?" he said pretending to be sad "I thought it meant something to you too." he joked.

Izzie rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair at the table and sat down "Well if I forgot than it must not of been very good." she grumbled as she put her forehead down on the table.

"You went to Joe's and drank a few shots so I drove you home, slept in your chair, woke up at 4am held your hair back as you puked out your guts, then put you back to bed, went back to my chair, slept for a few more hours then got up and decided to make you some hangover food." George explained as he poured her some coffee. "By the way you had a few messages on your phone but it wasn't anything that important."

Izzie snapped her head up "You listened to my messages?"

"Yeah." he handed her the coffee then turned back to the eggs.

"My privet messages?" she said getting annoyed.

"Yeah."

"My privet messages that are meant for me, and only me?" She said standing up.

"Yeah." George looked up at her "What's the big deal? It was only Meredith saying she was spending the night and Dr. Shepard's." George explained.

"Oh." Izzie said sitting back down.

"And your mom called saying that she was coming down to visit next week." George added.

"What!?" Izzie sounded shocked.

"She said something about how you never visit her and she needs to get out of the house so she is coming in like two days and spending a week here." George explained putting the eggs onto a plate and grabbing the toast that was sitting in the toaster.

"Great." Izzie whispered under her breath.

He placed the plate in front of Izzie then tugged off the apron. "You mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"I thought you had to work early today?" Izzie asked looking up at him.

George nodded "I called in and said that I couldn't come in early, I wanted to make sure you didn't have another vomit marathon." he explained.

"You did that?" Izzie's eyes narrowed "For me?"

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." George said setting the apron down on the table. Izzie shook her head slightly not being able to comprehend the fact that George had actually just done something nice for her, and she didn't even have to ask him to do it. She may have been a little wrong about him before, he may actually be a pretty decent guy just with a not so decent reputation. "So can I use the shower or not?" George asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh," Izzie snapped out of her thoughts and nodded "yea its upstairs down the -"

"Down the hall, last door on your right, I know." George cut her off.

"Right."

With that George walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs leaving Izzie alone with her thoughts again, at least for a moment. A few minutes later the front door swung open and Meredith came barreling through the kitchen door.

"Morning Iz." she said going directly for the fresh coffee pot.

"Hey, I thought you were staying at Derek's?" Izzie asked as she sipped her coffee.

Meredith poured herself some coffee then walked over to the table "I did, I just needed some clean clothes, some coffee, and a shower." she said sitting down next to Izzie. "How was your night?"

Izzie shrugged her shoulders "Fine, nothing exciting happened."

"Hey Izzie?" just then George walked into the kitchen holding two bottles of shampoo and no shirt on, "what is the difference between the Aussie shampoo and the this special fancy French shampoo?" he asked looking up from the bottles and finding Meredith looking at him with her mouth slightly open. "Oh…hey." he said then turned back to Izzie.

"I think you answered your own question by saying _special fancy French_ shampoo, it's only for special occasions." Izzie explained.

George laughed slightly "You mean you actually have a separate shampoo for when you go out on a date or something?" Izzie nodded "That's weird." he looked back at Meredith "Nice to see you." then he turned and headed back up stairs.

Meredith turned her head to look at Izzie and smiled "Nothing exciting happened? What the hell do you call exciting?" she asked.

Izzie shook her head and stood up "That's not what happened. We didn't have sex or do anything remotely like that." she went over and poured herself some more coffee "He drove me home from Joe's because I had one to many and then he stayed to make sure I was ok." she turned back to Meredith who was giving her that look she gets when she thinks she is lying "He slept on the chair in my room."

"And now he is showering? Upstairs? In our bathroom? Naked?" Meredith asked.

"Well you know I think he may have brought his bathing suit." Izzie said sarcastically, she didn't understand why it was so hard for Meredith to understand but when she waited for her to ask her another question she was surprised when Meredith just started chuckling to herself. "What's so funny?"

Meredith looked up at her "It's just you swore you hated him with every fiber in your being-"

"I do." Izzie cut in.

Meredith raised her eyebrows "And now he is showering in our shower, naked I might add again."

"Your point?"

"My point is you must not hate him as much as you say you do or else you would have kicked his ass out on the curb." Meredith said as she took another sip of coffee.

Izzie shook her head "He drove me home last night, it's the least I can do to let him shower before he goes to work."

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you like him." Meredith said standing up and putting her cup in the sink.

"Him? Dr. McSlutty? Dr. McSleepWithEveryThingISee?" Izzie's eyes went wide. "No! Never! That is just to unimaginable."

Meredith smiled at her "Sure." then she headed toward the door. "You know, you should try not blushing when you say that next time." she said then head up to her room.


	10. Cricket

A/N So i'm not sure how i feel about this chapter so please comment and tell me how you feel about it.

_Ring-Ring_

_It's ok Iz just breathe, you can do this. It's just one phone call. _

_Ring-Ring_

_I could just hang up now and no one would ever know. _

_Ring-Ring_

_Ok I'm going to do it, I'm just going to hang up._

"Hello?" she heard a voice on the other line say.

"Hi mom." Izzie said.

"Cricket?"

"Yeah it's Cricket," Izzie's voice trailed off at her childhood nickname. "I got your message, so you're coming down to visit?" she asked trying to sound happy but secretly dreading it.

"Yeah well you don't seem to have the time to come visit me these days so I figured why wait for a visit that may never come." her mother said harshly.

"I'm sorry. I have been really busy…" Izzie's voice got really small and quiet.

"That's no excuse Isobel, when you grow up and move out you should at least have the decency to come and visit the woman that brought you into this world once in a while." Izzie could tell by the tone of her mother's voice that she had had a few drinks this morning already and probably had a drink in her hand right now.

Izzie looked down at her feet "I'm sorry."

"I'm coming on Friday."

Izzie's eyes went wide "Friday? But that's two days away. I don't have anything ready for you."

"Do you have a bed?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then you have everything ready. I also would like it if we could go out to dinner and maybe one day that I'm there you could show me around that fancy hospital that you work at." her mother explained.

"It's not really a place to show off, serious work happens there and when I'm there I don't have a lot of free time to just walk around." Izzie said as she walked around the kitchen table and sat down on a chair.

"Isobel the polite thing to do when your mother comes to town is to show her where you work, I don't care if you have to take on some more hours or change extra bedpans, I am touring that hospital and you are the one that is going to show me around, is that understood?"

"Yes mother." Izzie's voice became small again. She didn't know what to say to her mother so she just agreed with what she said not wanting to argue before she had to go to work. Izzie heard a knock on the kitchen door, she turned around to see George standing there with his jacket on and hair still slightly wet from the shower.

"We have to go." he said quietly.

Izzie nodded "Mom I have to go to work but I'm looking forward to seeing you." Izzie said into the phone.

"I'll be there at 2 so I would really like it if you would pick me up at the bus station."

"Will do." Izzie said quickly "Bye mom."

"Bye." Izzie pushed the off button and stood up and looked over at George who was still standing in the door way. "What?"

"Cricket?" George asked holding back his laughter.

Izzie slammed the phone and glared at him "Shut up." she couldn't believe that he had been listen in to her phone conversation or that he knew what her nickname was.

"What? I think it's cute." he said as she walked him heading toward the coat rack. "It's cute that your mom has a pet name for you." he watched as she put on her jacket "So you must be one of those country club kids, right? The spoiled little brats that have been living on mommy and daddy's money since before they could walk, I mean those are the only one that have those cutesy nicknames that their parents gave them."

"Oh yeah I'm a regular trust fund baby." Izzie said sarcastically.

"I knew it! You are way to up tight not to be a spoiled little rich kid." George said not noticing the tone to Izzie's voice before.

Izzie just eyed him strangely then headed out to her car with George fallowing her. When she got her car door her unlocked it and noticed George standing beside her, waiting for her. "Don't you have your own car?" Izzie asked confused.

George nodded "I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"You are blocking my way."

Izzie rolled her eyes and got into her car and watched as George walked to his car and got in. _He was being so nice this morning and now it's like he is back to being a jackass. I should have known it was too good to be true. _Izzie put her car in reverse and backed out of the drive way. _2 days. 2 days till __she_ _shows up. If the universe is kind to me these next two days will go by really slowly. _Then Izzie put her car in drive and headed toward the hospital dreading what Friday will bring her.


	11. DeStressing

_5:30_

Izzie had been staring at her clock for the past ten minutes hoping that she could use the power of her brain to make the clock stop ticking.

_5:31_

It obviously wasn't working out so well. It was Friday today and although she had hope, wished, and preyed that the last two days would go at snail speed it ended up going at wrap speed and now her mother was going to be here in 9 hours.

_Beep-Beep_

The alarm clock started beeping for the second time, she was actually suppose to be up ten minutes ago but she just couldn't seem to find the will power to get up. She felt like the weight of the world was thrown onto her shoulders and the weight of it all was slowly sinking her into a dark abyss. _This is why I don't visit her, I hate feeling this way. The stress of being around her feels like an on going stroke. _

After lying there for another minute listening to the beeping of her clock she finally switched the clock off and hauled herself up. She was going to try and forget about her mother this morning, she was going to enjoy the piece and quiet while she could.

Izzie headed down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to get warm she looked at herself in the mirror and found dark circles under her eyes, _Great another thing for mom to pick apart, I can hear it now "Isobel you are starting to look really old those dark circles are not flattering on you." This is going to be one hell of a day. _

She went over and checked the water temp then stripped down and got into the shower hoping that it would help her de-stress…..no such luck.

* * *

"Hey Cricket!" George said as he caught up with Izzie on the way into the hospital.

"Stop." Izzie snapped, for the past two days he had been calling her that every chance he got.

George chuckled "Why? It's adorable." They stopped in front of the elevator, George reached over and pushed the UP button.

"Could you just…not? Please?" Izzie asked looking at the elevator doors.

"Someone's got their panties in a twist today." George said looking over at her. "What's wrong?"

Izzie shook her head slightly "Nothing."

"Yeah right, come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You if you don't tell me I can't help." George said tuning to her.

"Oh like you care!" Izzie said getting angry.

"I do."

"No you don't." Izzie said looking at her watch. "Fuck this." she tuned and headed toward the stairwell. George watched her go and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Something was up with her and he knew it and if this nice guy act he was trying was going to work he had to figure out what it was and try and help.

* * *

The morning had seem to be semi-slow but not slow enough to Izzie, it was now 9 o'clock and the nerves were attacking like crazy and annoying the hell out of everyone. Cristina could barely stand to be around Izzie for more than a few minutes with out wanting to scream at her and Alex had taken to avoiding the blonde like the plague. Meredith seemed to be the only one that could stand being around her.

"You have got to calm down Izzie." Meredith said for the tenth time.

Izzie nervously drummed her fingers on the nurse's counter. "5 hours, she is going to be here in 5 hours. She is on her way now." Izzie said quickly "Even if I could calm down it would still be there in the back of my head."

"What would be?" Meredith asked writing a few notes on a chart.

"This giant neon sign telling me that her coming here is a mistake and that I should do whatever I can to send her back home." Izzie explained as she bounced in place not being able to stand still.

"Listen," Meredith handed a nurse the chart and turned to Izzie "You need to find an out-lit something to take your mind off your mom for an hour or so. Something that will distract you."

"An out-lit."

"Yes an out-lit. And while you're at it try to not send Cristina to the psych ward, Ok?" Meredith joked smiling at her.

"Ok."

With that Meredith walked away leaving Izzie to think. She started to walk down the hallway trying to find something to do. She looked at the board to see if there were any surgeries she could scrub in on but only found a few really boring procedures. She looked down the list of surgeries and stopped at Dr. Shepard's craniotomy, she noticed that the resident that was scrubbed in at the moment was George. She knew she shouldn't be even considering what she was considering but right now it was the only thing that she knew would keep her mind occupied for at least an hour.

She thought about it for another minute then pulled out her cell phone and typed in George's pager number. _This is stupid, I shouldn't be doing this. _She sent a message telling him where to meet her and then headed off.

_

* * *

Beep-Beep_

"Dr. O'Malley, it's your pager." a nurse said to George as he and Derek took out the tumor pressing on the patient's brain.

"Go ahead O'Malley, this is almost done, I got it from here." Derek said not looking up from the open brain.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm sure you are needed more somewhere else."

"Ok." Go stepped back and handed off his tools to a near by nurse. He ripped off his gloves and grabbed his pager and headed into the scrub room. After washing his hands he looked down at the page. _On-Call room. 3__rd__ floor. _He looked at it strangely but headed out to see what was up.

* * *

He reached the on-call room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He gave it a few good twists but it wouldn't budge. He was about to give up and go back to the surgery when he heard the door click and then it opened and a arm pulled him inside. He was forced up against a wall and when he gained focus of what had just happened he found himself face to face with Izzie.

"What the hell?" he said in slight pain from the being thrown against the wall.

"Shut up." Izzie said "This is how this is going to go, I need to de-stress that is all this is, we are not going to talk, after today this isn't to be discussed about again, in fact when this is over just pretend like you don't even know me, there will be no talking about our feeling or cuddling after, this is just sex and that is it, is that understood?" She said staring him down.

George just nodded and said "Got it."

"Good. Now come here." she said pulling his lips to hers. At first it was a hard slow kiss that was just helping them build a fire between them, but the kisses soon became faster and more frantic. They both were running their hands down each others sides, trying to get as close as possible. George slowly turned them around so Izzie was pinned to the wall, he reached behind her and turned the lock to make sure no one was going to barge in anytime soon. He roughly ripped his lips away from hers and started to kiss his way down her neck making Izzie moan loudly. When he reached her shoulder he backed away and pulled up on the bottom of her scrub top pulling it up over her head, then he continued his attack on her neck.

Izzie pushed him back slightly leading them over to the bunk bed. When his legs hit the side of the bed George sat down on the side of the bed looking up at Izzie. She reached back and pulled out the clips in her hair and let her fall down to her shoulders. She then reached back and unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground. George didn't even look down he kept direct eye contact with her the whole time. She climbed onto his lap and attacked his lips again. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss even more. Izzie reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up, breaking their lips apart for a moment to get the shirt over his head. She threw the piece of clothing to the ground and continued to kiss him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before George grabbed the back of her thighs and readjusted them so they slowly laid down onto the bed. They both pulled at each others pants strings and pushed them down. George started to attack her neck again as Izzie ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ge-George?" she moaned out.

"Hmmm?" George said he as continued to kiss her neck.

"Do you have…. Have a …" Izzie had trouble speaking "have a…you know a… a condom?" she said kissing the side of his head trying to redirect his lips to hers.

George kissed his way up her face then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah one second." he said as he sat up slightly, detangling himself from Izzie's legs and reached to the end of the bed for his pants. He grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his pants and took out the small pack of condoms he kept in there. He laid back down on top of Izzie and fiddled with the wrapper of one of them for a moment and finally got it open. "Here." he gave it to her and she reached down and slowly slid it on him making him moan loudly.

"Ok." she said after it was on, she reached up and pulled his lips down on hers and wrapped her legs around his waist again. George put his hands on both sides of Izzie's waist, gripping her tightly as he quickly thrusted himself up and into her.

The moment he made contact with her Izzie broke her lips away from his and let out a small yell of pleasure. George kissed her again and began to thrust quickly trying to get her to yell out again. And she did, again, and again. Each thrust she would moan making George move faster and faster. He reached up and grabbed the bar to the bed trying using it to help him go faster. He buried his head in her neck listening intensely to the sounds coming out of her mouth, he couldn't get enough of them.

Izzie felt herself slowly loose control, and before she knew it she was shaking out of control and felt the rest of the world start to melt away from her and George.

"George!" she yelled out not caring if the rest of the hospital could hear her. All she cared about was holding onto this feeling he was giving to her. George kissed her neck lightly as he continued at the fast speed they were going at.

Izzie was just starting to gain focus again of everything that was happening when she felt another wave hit her. She had no idea what was going on around her but she could feel George start to slow down giving longer and deeper thrusts than before. The sensation that was sent down her body was almost too much to handle. George moved his head out of her neck and started to kiss her lips again. She could tell he was close now, he was frantically kissing her lips trying to hold onto the feeling knowing it was soon going to be over. Then he gave one slow, smoldering kiss as she felt him let go and pour himself into her.

He put his forehead to hers as he road out the waves of pleasure coursing through him. It was about a minute later when pulled his head up, he opened his eyes and looked down at Izzie who was looking right back up at him. There eyes locked with each other and they couldn't seem to move away. They both were breathing heavily and George's hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Izzie reached up and brushed a few strains of hair out of his eyes making him shiver slightly. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath on her skin and just tried to slow her breathing so she could pull herself together, get up, and leave.

George began softly kiss her neck again and Izzie started to feel that loss of control coming on again. She reminded herself why she was here, to keep her mind off of what was going to happen later that day, and she let her control get lost again, at least this one last time.


	12. Feeling Used

A/N sorry if there are some spelling/grammar mistakes

"Damn it! Where is my shirt?" Izzie said as she struggled to put her clothes back on. George was still laying on the bed watching as she searched for her missing shirt.

"So what was this?" George asked he propped himself up on his elbow.

Izzie looked over at him "I thought I said we weren't going to discuss this." Izzie said as she went back to searching.

George rolled his eyes "You said we weren't but maybe I have changed my mind." he paused for a moment "Iz," he said calmly as she turned to look at him again "What was this?"

"It was nothing, ok?" she said "It was just a way to pass the time."

George nodded "Ok how about you try not lying this time."

"I'm not lying, I needed a way to pass the time, a way to de-stress and I saw your name on the surgery board and I acted before I stopped and thought about it and now I am deeply regretting it." she answered.

"Regretting it?"

"Yes I am regretting it, a lot."

"It didn't seem like that a few minutes ago." George said as he sat up.

"Well a few minutes ago I was not thinking with my brain now I am and I wish I could erase this whole thing." Izzie said as she found her shirt and put it on.

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel used." George stated, laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Well you would know, you are the king of using people." Izzie said looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything, "Now I have to go get ready because I have things I need to do today that requires me to be in perfect condition." she headed toward the door but before she opened the door she tuned back to George. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" she asked.

George sat up again and looked at her "No not unless you want people to know."

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, no I don't. It would be better if this was just kept between us."

"Okay." he said, and then Izzie turned and left. George slowly got up off the bed and picked up his discarded clothes. He felt proud of himself he had finally done what he had planned to since he got here. Although there was this slight nagging feeling within him that felt like what had just happened was nothing like it was suppose to be. It was suppose to be just sex, just another notch on his belt but something about the way they looked at each other frightened him and made his stomach to do a weird flip thing.

Another thing that kept away at him was why? Why did this happen? Why now of all times did she decide was a good time to have sex? It had been the most random out of the ordinary thing that Izzie had done since he got to Seattle. This whole situation was giving him a headache and he hated that. He hated that she made him think like this. If it had been anyone else she would have been out of him mind the moment they were done but Izzie wasn't like everybody else and he didn't know why.

* * *

"Isobel! Over here!" Mrs. Stevens stood up off the bench she was sitting on waving her daughter down.

Izzie quickly walked over to her giving her the best smile she could and greeted her "Hey mom!" she exclaimed and rapped her arms around her for a moment then broke away. "How was the bus?" she asked picking up her mothers suitcase off the ground.

"A pain in the ass but that was to be expected." she answered then looked around. "So do you have a car or are we huffing it to your place?"

Izzie pointed over to the parking lot "It's over there, lets go." she said heading toward her Volvo. Izzie walked a few steps ahead of her mom trying to walk straight but feeling slightly sore from earlier. Her mom must have noticed because just as Izzie was putting the suitcase in the back seat her mother asked "Isobel why the hell are you walking like that?" she demanded to know.

Izzie looked over at her mother "I has in a long surgery this morning and my legs are kind of tired." she lied, she wasn't about to tell her mother the truth behind her wobbly legs, she didn't want to hear all the insults that her mother would throw at her.

"Well you should walk straight or people or going to think something is wrong with you." she said walking over to the passenger side.

"Yes mother." Izzie said unlocking the doors and getting into the car. "So I have to get back to work in an hour but we could go get lunch if you want." Izzie said looking over at her mother.

"No I wan to see the hospital." she answered not even looking at Izzie.

"Today? I thought you wanted to do that later this week?" Izzie asked slightly in a panic.

"No today would be good."

Izzie looked ahead "Oh, ok I guess we could do that." she said tuning on the car, taking a deep breath in and heading to the hospital.

* * *

George stood outside the hospital, leaning against a wall trying to clear his head from his earlier activities. He had been standing out there for 20 minutes trying to find away to pick himself up and go back to work but he just couldn't seem to move. She shouldn't be able to affect him like this but she was and it was driving him crazy. He didn't get bent out of shape over some woman, but that was just it she wasn't just some woman. She was more than that. She was…a pain in the ass and stubborn and too smart fro her own good and she had some hold on him that he could not shake.

George's gaze shifted over to the parking lot when he saw to people walking toward the building. Of course it was the last person he wanted to see. She was everywhere it seemed. If he wasn't thinking about her then she was standing in front of him or in this case walking toward him. She couldn't help but stare right at her. She looked just like she did an hour except for the strange limp that she had right now, he could pretty much guess why she was walking like that.

George stood up a little straighter as she was about to pass by him with an older lady right behind her. From the long blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun and the piercing brown eyes that the older woman had he could tell that this must have been her mother.

"Izzie can I talk to you for a -" George asked as she walked by.

"Not now George." Izzie said cutting him off and walk hastily through that hospital sliding doors. He gave the older woman a slight smile but she only returned a glare which made it obvious to him that if he hadn't known she was her mother before he would now know.

He had never seen Izzie so high strung before, she seemed tenser now then she was the last time he saw her and he concluded that it must have something to do with her mother being here. He would have to try and get her to spill about it later on and if he was lucky she was going to take all the tension and focus it on him in the same manner she had focused her stress on during their romp in the on-call room. Until then he was just going to stand there trying to clear his head a little more before he walked back into the hospital and spent the rest of the day with the tall blond bombshell.


	13. Uncomfortable

"And those are the doors to the hallway that leads you down to the ER." Izzie said pointing out the 100th place on her mom's little 'tour' of the hospital. Izzie was in hell, she knew she was or at least as close to hell as she could get. Every time that she pointed something out all her mom would do was mumble something under her breath and scrunch her face up in a weird way. She knew that her mother hated Seattle and everything that was in it, she thought that it was "too big for a small town girl". Izzie knew that her mother saw her as a small town girl but Izzie never liked living in a small town where everybody knew everybody. It annoyed her a lot.

They started heading over to the elevators when her mother finally spoke and said "This place seems a little too big." she muttered.

"Well it is big, it's one of the biggest hospitals on the west coast." Izzie explained as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to work in a place like this." she said as the doors opened and people poured out of the elevator.

"Because it's exciting and fast pace." Izzie explained as she pushed the button for the fourth floor. Just as the doors were about to close they heard someone shout "HOLD THE DOOR!" Izzie put her hand in front of the door and stopped it for the person. The second she saw who it was she wished she had just let it go. It was, of course, George.

"Thanks." he said breathlessly as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. _Now this is hell. _Izzie thought to herself as the doors closed once more and left the three of them in the elevator. The tension could literally be cut by a knife at the moment. Izzie was looking up at the floor numbers and George kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye and Izzie's mom kept looking between the two of them.

"Do you know each other?" Mrs. Stevens asked already knowing the answer.

"Sort of."

"Not really."

They answered at the same time getting slightly stiff at hearing each others voice.

"Mom this is Dr. O'Malley, Dr. O'Malley this is my mom Diane Stevens." Izzie said still not being able to look George in the eye.

George turned to look at Diane and extended a hand "Nice to meet you." he smiled.

Diane just looked at his hand for a moment than rolled her eyes and turned to Izzie "Are you two sleeping together?" she asked.

"No!" Izzie said right away. "I mean no, no we aren't." she said more calmly.

"Isobel tell me the truth." she demanded.

"Mom we aren't sleeping together."

"Don't lie to me."

George put his hand down by his side "Mrs. Stevens, we really aren't sleeping together, we are just-"

Diane cut him off by holding her hand up "Dr. O'Malley she doesn't need you to defend her. I know what kind of girl she is. I mean when your daughter gets knocked up at 16 you pick up on a few things." Izzie closed her eyes and hung her head down. That was something she didn't want George to know, or anyone for that matter. "It's not like it would be a surprise if she was sleeping with a doctor or two." The elevator went quiet, George didn't know really what to say to this but he kept his mouth shut and went back to looking at the elevator doors.

After a moment or two the silence was cut off by two pagers going off like crazy. Izzie looked down at the pager to see a _911 OR 3 _flashing back at her. _Oh thank god! _She thought to herself as she looked back up at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom but I have to cut the tour short, it's an emergency." Izzie said as the elevator finally hit the fourth floor.

"But Isobel-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go but you can wait in the waiting room for me or get some coffee from the cafeteria. I'll try and get back to you soon." Izzie lied and got off the elevator with George following her. When the doors finally closed behind them George picked up a quicker pace to keep up next to her.

"Not one word George." Izzie said focusing on trying to get to the OR.

"Izzie-"

"Just forget what you heard." Izzie said as they approached the scrub room. George just nodded and dropped the subject.

_4 hours later_

Izzie stepped out of the operating room, took off her mask and started scrubbing down her hands. Meredith and George joined her by the sink.

"That was a pretty crazy surgery." Meredith said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah it was fun." George said not looking up from his soapy hands.

"Exciting." Izzie mumbled. Just then Lexie came into the scrub room from the hallway. Holding a chart in her hand.

"Meredith your patient in 304 is complaining about side aches and he wants something for the pain." she said.

"Why didn't you give him something?" Meredith asked drying her hands, quizzing the young intern.

"Because I'm not suppose to if he is going to surgery in a few hours." Lexie answered proudly.

"Good." Meredith said grabbing the chart and heading out to the hallway.

'Hey Lexie is my mom in the waiting room?" Izzie asked before Lexie left.

"No there are just a few guys there." Lexie said heading out. Izzie thought for a moment getting slightly worried wondering where her mother might have gone. She looked over at George for a moment who looked slightly concerned as well but Izzie just shook her head thinking she was imagining the look on his face.

She walked out and started looking all over the place for her but after about 30 minutes it was obvious that Izzie wasn't going to be able to find her by herself. She walked over to the nurses' station where Alex was standing talking to Lexie.

"Hey guys have you seen my mom?" Izzie asked.

Lexie shook her head "Sorry no."

Izzie turned to Alex, "Have you?"

"She wanted to know if there was any place near by to go so I told her…" Alex explained but he sort of faded off when he saw the look on Izzie's face "What?"

"You told her to go to Joe's didn't you?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah."

Izzie rolled her eyes and headed to Joe's. She didn't see George watching for the corner of the room with the same concerned face he had had on earlier.

Across the street at Joe's Izzie opened the door and the moment she did she realized that it was going to be a very long night. Sitting at the bar, slightly slumped over the counter was her mother with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in another. Izzie took a few deep breaths and got ready for the night she had in front of her. _This is not going to be a fun night. _


	14. Knock Three Times

A/N I do not own the song in this chapter, it's called Knock Three Times if you wanted to hear what it sounds like.

Izzie slowly walked up to her mom acting with caution because she knew how her mom could get when she had a few drinks in her.

"Mom." Izzie said softly touching her arm shaking her lightly. "Mom are you ok?"

"Cricket?" Diane's head raised "Cricket!" she announced loudly throwing her left arm around Izzie. "Hey Joe!" she called further down the bar "Joe! Do you know my daughter? My daughter Cricket?" Joe just smiled and nodded and he cleared some glasses off the bar. Diane looked back at Izzie and pulled out the stool next to her "Sit down, take a load off."

"No mom I think it's time I get you home." Izzie said pushing the stool back in.

"I don't want to go yet." Diane whined.

"Mom it's getting late and you know how you get in the mornings if you haven't slept well." Izzie said trying to pull her mother up off the stool. She suddenly felt like a mother trying to pick her 5 year old kid up off the ground. She shouldn't have to do this, her mother should be able to take care of herself by now.

"Isobel I said I wasn't ready to go." Diane said standing up trying to tower over Izzie even though she was clearly shorter than her. "If you are in such a hurry why don't you go home by yourself?"

"Mom I'm not leaving you here all alone." Izzie said grabbing her mother's purse off the ground.

"Well than you are just going to have to wait until I'm done." Diane said sitting back down on the stool "Go keep yourself busy with that O' Talley fellow or whatever his name is, I'm sure he would be happy to occupy your time for a few hours. Or if not him than I bet there are tons of other doctors in that hospital that would enjoy your company, I also bet there are a ton that already have!" her mother said almost shouting it.

"Mom can you keep your voice down, please?" Izzie asked quietly getting deeply red in the face.

"Why? You all these people don't know how much of a whore you are?" Diane said taking a big sip of her drink "It's not like it's some big secret."

"Mom-"

"Let me deal with this." George's voice came from behind her. He stepped forward and grabbed Diane arm and wrapped one of his arms around her and swung her over his shoulder. She cursed several times and demanded that he 'put her down this instant', "Mrs. Stevens I think it time for you to head home." he looked over at Izzie "Could you get the door for me?" he asked kindly.

Izzie just nodded and went over to the door and opened it for George. Once they were out side George looked back over at Izzie again. "Car?"

"It's right here." Izzie said opening the back door to her Volvo.

"You drive a Volvo? Really?" George joked as he sat Diane in the back while she still shouted insults at him. "Here let me drive, you look like you can barely hold yourself up." he said extending a hand for the keys.

Izzie looked at his open hand for a moment than handed the keys to him without saying a word.

* * *

The car ride was going by slowly, the mixture of intense tension between George and Izzie was not mixing well with the loud and very annoying snores coming from Izzie's passed out mother in the back seat.

George looked over at Izzie for a moment to see if she was having as much trouble as he was with the situation, but Izzie didn't have any expression on her face, she looked very blank. George hated uncomfortable silences, they were so…uncomfortable.

George reached over and turned the radio switch on. An older cheery song was on that George recognized and had to smile at.

"Hey girl whatcha doing down there?" George started to sing and Izzie looked over at him in confusion. "Dancin alone every night while I live right above you. I can hear your music playin' I can feel your body swayin one for the lonely, you don't even know me, I Love you." he sang. Izzie smiled and started moving her head to the beat "Oh My Darling, Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me Twice on the pipes if the answer is no. Oh my sweetness…" Izzie hit the dashboard in front of her three times loudly "means you'll meet me in the hallway." they both started to laugh but continued on enjoying the tension finally being broken.

* * *

They pulled up at the front of Izzie's house minutes later, still smiling at their time spent together. But when George turned off the engine it was like everything came flooding back to Izzie and she remembered her drunk sleeping mother in the backseat and the scene she made at Joe's.

"Home sweet home." George said looking up at the house. A few lights were on. "Looks like Meredith is home so at least you won't be alone."

Izzie nodded "Yeah, that's good." she said sadly trying to not start crying.

"Hey are you ok?"

Izzie shook her head "You heard what happened tonight, do you think I'm ok?"

"I admit what she did suck but you'll bounce back from this."

"How can you be so sure?' Izzie asked looking over at him, tears still in her eyes.

George smiled "Because you're Izzie," he reached over and whipped a few stray tears off her face "and if there is anything I have learned in the past week of knowing you, it's that you can bounce back from people acting like idiots toward you. I mean you have bounced back from everything I have ever said to you." Izzie laughed lightly "See you're bouncing back already."

"Has it only been a week?" Izzie said leaning back in the car seat.

"It has."

"It seems like you came a lifetime ago." Izzie said closing her eyes for a moment than opening them back up. "Well I guess I should get inside." she looked back at her mom than at George.

"I'll get her." he said not even having to hear her ask.

"Thank you." George opened the door and was about to get out when he felt Izzie's hand on his arm pulling him back in. She lightly kissed him on the cheek hovering near his face a little longer than was considered normal "I mean it George, thank you."

"You're welcome." he whispered, his voice getting caught in his throat. George looked at Izzie eyes and couldn't help but feel all the things he had felt earlier in the on call room. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. He could feel her breath on his lips.

Suddenly there was an extremely loud snore from the backseat that interrupted that moment. George smiled and laughed lightly.

"I should probably get her inside." he said moving away from Izzie.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

George nodded and got out of the car without saying another word to Izzie.


	15. Sulfur Eggs

A/N I'm Back people!! Just like i promised, i had finals and school and crap liek that but now i'm back and i am going to finish this story. Sorry for the long wait.

The light broke through the living room window, and George started to stir. He felt groggy and confused? Where was he? He knew this wasn't his bed that he was lying on, no it was too small to be his bed. Something smelled too, like…sulfur?

George opened his eyes slowly and looked around and found himself, not in his apartment, but Izzie's living room. Suddenly the memories started to come back to him.

_"Just lay her down on my bed" Izzie said following George up the stair and into her room. As they got to her door George stopped in front of the door, she took a moment to realize he needed help then she grabbed the door knob and opened the door._

_"Thanks" he said breathless as he walked past her into the room. He set Mrs. Stevens head down on the pillow and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and put it over her. This moment reminded him all to well of when he had put Izzie up here after she had drank a little too much. "There we go." he whispered. George felt Izzie's eyes on him from the door way. He looked back at her and smiled "What?" _

_Izzie just shook her head "You are….unpredictable." she said._

_He took a few steps toward her "Is that a good thing?" _

_"I don't know." _

_George looked down at his feet and smiled, then he took a glance back at her mom "Well," then he looked back up at her "I guess I should take off. You probably are so sick of me by now." _

_"Very true." she agreed._

_"Right well I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he headed out the door past her._

_"George wait." she said grabbing his arm. He looked down at her arm. Izzie seemed to notice that and she took her hand away from his arm. "You can crash on the couch if you want, I mean it's pretty late and you did help get my mother home alive and all. It's the least I could do." _

_"Thanks. That would be great. I'm pretty beat. A lot of excitement today, you know in surgery, at Joe's, and…in the…on call room." George couldn't help but smile at Izzie's blushed cheeks. _

_"About that…" Izzie started._

_"Don't worry, it's forgotten about." George cut her off._

_"It's not that it wasn't good it's just…"_

_"That it was what it was, don't worry I know, I've done the same thing about a million times." They looked at each for another moment then George smiled again "Well good night." _

_Izzie smiled back "Yeah good night." _

That's the lest thing George remembered from before he fell asleep. Izzie's smile. He had no idea what hold this girl had over him but whatever it was, it was strong and annoying. George was about to close his eyes again when he got another wiff of sulfur which made him cover his nose tightly.

"Hey your up." Izzie said as she walked in with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs. "Meredith made breakfast." she said handing him the plate of eggs. He uncovered his nose and smelled the eggs then covered his nose tighter then the last time.

"What is that smell?" he said looking grossly at the food as he sat it down on the coffee table.

Izzie laughed lightly "That's Meredith's cooking, she wanted to do something special for you, so she cooked."

"Is that what you call that? I thought it was a chemistry project gone wrong, very very wrong." George said taking the coffee and sniffing it to make sure it didn't share the same smell. Once he realized it was safe he took a long gulp.

"George…" Izzie trialed off.

George looked up at her curiously "Yes?"

"Never mind."

"No what did you want to say?"

Izzie rolled her eyes and finally gave in "Last night in the car," she paused "it seemed like we were kinda, sorts, having a ….'moment'" she put quotes around the word 'moment' "and I just want ed make sure that you understand…"

"Izzie I already told you I understand that yesterday was not something to talk about again, that it was what it was, and that we are going to forget about it. If there was a 'moment' then it was just us remembering what had happened in the on-call room and us remembering how good it was. That doesn't mean we should, or are going to do it again." he paused and smiled at her, "Unless you want to then that's a whole other story. Cause I'm up for it whenever you are, I mean it was really good." he said.

Izzie grabbed the pillow next to her and hit him over the head "George! Can you ever not be a manwhore, for like one minute?" then she got up and was about to leave.

"Wait." George said standing up, Izzie stopped walking and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for and I get your reasons for hitting me. I'm sorry." he repeated.

"It's fine." Izzie said rolling her eyes. "Hurry up and get your ass dressed, we are going to be late." she said as she left the room. George could help but smile as he downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed his jacket.


	16. Coffeecake and Silences

It had been 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 30 seconds give or take a few since Izzie had arrived at work and every second of it had been pure hell on earth. If people weren't whispering about her then they were avoiding her and trying not to stare. She figured that this was going to happen after her mother's drunken rant yesterday but she had never thought that it would hurt so much. She was trying to let it not affect her, she was trying to ignore it but it seemed the whispers were getting louder and louder, almost to the point where they weren't whispers anymore. She was about to go and get an aspirin to fight off the giant headache burning through her head when her pager went off.

_Lobby, ASAP._

She looked down at the pager in confusion then headed down stairs. When she got there she expected to see someone waiting with a chart or a patient that wanted to be admitted, instead she saw no one, she was just standing there looking like an idiot. Just when she was going to give up she heard his voice.

"Looking for me?" George said from behind her.

Izzie rolled her eyes and turned around, he was sitting on a bench with two cups of coffee in his hands and a bag of what she figured must be doughnuts or muffins. "You paged me?

He smiled at her and held up one of the coffee's "Coffee?" Izzie looked at the coffee for a moment then looked back it him, still skeptical. "Oh come on! It's just coffee, taking coffee doesn't mean that I expect sex in return it just means that you are tired and need a pick me up."

Izzie took another moment then walked over and sat next to him, "Fine." she took the coffee from his hand and took a few sips.

"Good?"

"Mmm, yeah it's good," she looked over at him and smiled slightly "thank you."

"No problem." George said taking a sip of his. He put his cup down on the bench and picked up the bag and opened it up.

"What's in there? Muffins? Doughnuts?" Izzie asked.

"Nope," George said pulling out a whole small plastic plate, "coffeecake," George stated handing Izzie the plate. Izzie's eyes were huge in surprise; George looked at her and laughed lightly "what?"

"You bought me coffeecake?"

"I made you coffeecake," Izzie's eyes went bigger, "actually I made me coffeecake but I was raised to know that is always nice to share." he said pulling out yet another plate of coffeecake, then he grabbed some napkins and two forks and hand a fork and a napkin to Izzie. She just kept looking at him, "Will you stop that?" he asked.

"Stop what?"

"That creepy staring thing you are doing, it's freaking me out." George said taking a bit out of his coffeecake.

"Sorry," Izzie said looking down at her food and shaking her head "it's just that…" she trailed off.

"What?"

She looked back up at him and smiled "You bake."

"Yeah, so?" George asked in confusion.

"I just didn't know you were a baker," Izzie said taking a bit of her piece "and a really good one at that."

George smiled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Izzie looked up at him for a moment then back down at her food, "Like what?"

George set his plate down and took a sip of coffee "Like I sing along to 80's music all the time, I love romantic comedies even though I always say my favorite movie is "Die Hard", I could live off of Chinese food, I try to run two miles every morning, and I'm a firm believer in the idea that there is one person in this whole world made for someone else, you know that whole soul mate thing." George explained as he picked up his plate again. Izzie looked at him for another minute or so when George finally said "I told you to stop with that whole creepy staring thing."

"You are so….so…different." Izzie stuttered.

"Thank you?" George joked.

Izzie laughed "No I mean different than what I thought you were like," George smiled at her "I mean you are still a manwhore," his smile faded, "but a manwhore who is also slightly human." Izzie explained.

George smiled again "Well I don't let many people know that, so you should feel special."

"I do." she said, making him laugh lightly as he took another bite of coffeecake. There was a moment of complete silence between them as they ate and watched the people walk past them on there way to do whatever they do. Izzie wanted to ask one more question but was afraid to break the comfortable silence that they had fallen in. She didn't want to be the first to speak.

She didn't have to wait that long for the silence to be broken, George looked over at her then down at her half eaten cake. "Good?" he asked.

Izzie smiled and nodded "Yeah. Yes it is very good." she paused for a moment and looked at him, "Why did you do this?"

"Make the cake? Well I wanted some." George explained, jokingly.

"Ha ha, no mean why did you bring me coffee and coffeecake?" she asked.

George took the last gulp of his coffee then threw it into a near by trashcan, "Because yesterday sucked for you, and I was a part of the reason it sucked for you. I mean I wasn't the one who bad talked you to half of the hospital but I certainly didn't make it any easier for you." George paused "I haven't made it easy for you since I got here."

Izzie looked down at his hand that was resting against his leg, she reached over and entwined her fingers with his, "Thank you," she whispered. George smiled at her and nodded slightly, and they just sat there in silence, a comfortable silence that they both deeply enjoyed.


End file.
